It Should Be Perfect
by maxlogcale
Summary: Repost from a loooong time ago. My version of the episode "Borrowed Time."
1. Chapter 1

**Reposting from a long time ago. :)**

**Author's Note: I, like many of you I'm sure, was not happy with how "Borrowed Time" went. This is how I fixed it. In fact, this is my first fanfic (it just wouldn't leave me alone) and my first attempt at a love scene, so please be kind when you review. :P.**

* * *

><p>Max was standing outside the door to Logan's penthouse. She looked down at her pager which read 10:51:01, then hesitantly knocked on the door. "Got a minute," she asked Logan when he opened the door. Logan moved to let Max in and they walked into the living room. Max nervously folded her coat and laid it in a chair as she sat down on the arm of it.<p>

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Let me ask you a hypothetical question," Max began nervously.

"Those are my favorite kind."

"Supposing... just supposing... I found a temporary cure for the virus."

"Is there such a thing," Logan asked in utter disbelief.

"That's where the supposing part comes in."

"Okay. Uh, hypothetically, how long would this temporary cure last?"

Max looked at her pager, "10 hours and 50 minutes."

Logan was stunned and a little unsure, "you're serious?"

Max only nodded, a little unsure herself.

"So we can touch and nothing will happen?"

"Well, I don't know about _nothing, _but, you won't die," she said smiling very nervously, hopefully.

"Oh, my." Logan leaned back completely overwhelmed. He ran a hand through his hair, not knowing what else to do. "Max..."

"We have to think about this. Because, when it's over, it's over. No repeats."

"We'd be back where we started."

"Exactly. Ten hours seems like a long time, but it isn't. Not really."

As Logan looked up at her, a sparkle in his eyes, "it'll have to be long enough."

"I was hoping you'd say that. We've got 10 hours."

"Evidently."

"We've been waiting for the right time. Here it is," she said with a hopeful and tentative smile.

In that instant they both rose quickly, almost like if they waited, it might have all been a dream. Logan stepped over to her slowly, still a little unsure. He held out his hand to Max, and she slowly slipped hers into it. They both squeezed, making sure this was real, holding on for dear life. Logan stroked her face reverently, then leaned in to kiss her, but she moved away, stopping him before he could. "I don't...I can't believe I'm gonna go all girly on you, but...I don't want to blow this on a quickie. I want it to be perfect."

Logan looked mildly frustrated, "perfect. How about a perfect quickie?" Max laughed, a little uneasy, then slipped a bottle of wine between them, "open this." Logan took the bottle, resigned to do this the way Max wanted to. Even though he wanted her so badly he couldn't stand it, he knew she was right. It should be perfect.

Max followed him into the kitchen and found herself standing right next to him, her hand absently rubbing his back. It was as if her hands were drawn to him like a magnet now. After not being able to touch him for so long, she just couldn't help it, it was automatic.

For his part, Logan was in heaven. He couldn't believe that Max, his Max, was standing there next to him, rubbing his back. 'God, that feels so amazing,' he thought. "So, how did all of this happen? How did you find a cure?"

Max moved to sit at the counter, "well, I kinda came up with this idea and took it to this lab geek I found. He told me he could whip something up for me but, it would cost me 20 grand." Logan started to interrupt her, but she held up her hand to stop him, "don't even say it. I know I could have come to you for the money, but I wanted to do this on my own... for a couple of reasons. The first being, I didn't know if it was gonna work, so I didn't want you to know about it unless it did. The second being, you paid for it the last time and we both know what happened then. This one was all on me, Logan."

"I disagree, but, what's done is done. So, how'd you get the money?"

"I won't go into detail, but, it wasn't fun, trust me. I was stuck in a closet with Alec."

"Really."

"Yeah, unfortunately, it was a two man job. And even more unfortunate, Alec was the only one that could help me."

"So, how long were you and Alec stuck in the closet?"

"About an hour. He was yapping the entire time," Max said with a chuckle.

Laughing himself, Logan replied, "he's a yapper. Yeah, stuck in a closet with Alec... you're pretty much describing my worst nightmare."

"It was worth it though. It got me here," she said softly.

"It feels like old times."

"Better," Max replied and they toasted to that.

"Dance with me," Logan said not really asking, yet, not demanding either. He just knew that she would.

"Absolutely."

Logan led her back into the living room and put on some soft music. He took Max's hand and tenderly pulled her into his arms. They held each other so tightly, clung to each other. As they moved slowly around the room, Max rested her cheek against his heart. She could hear it, feel it, beating. 'God,' she thought, 'it's so good to hear that, to be able to touch him and hold him without being afraid of hurting him.'

As if sensing her thoughts, Logan leaned back and looked down at her. "Max... there's something I've been wanting to tell you... for a long time."

"Yeah... me, too." She held her breath for a second, "you first." She had to hear the words from him first. She had to be sure.

Logan took a breath, a little nervous himself, then said, "Max... I love you. I think I have from the moment you broke into my life." They both smiled at that. "I do, Max. I love you, but, if you don't let me kiss you and hold you and make love to you soon... I think I'm going to short out the exoskeleton." Again, out of nervousness or just relief neither of them knew, they both laughed.

"God, Logan. You have no idea how long I've been wanting you to say that, or how long I've been wanting to tell you that I love you, too." At that, he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He couldn't believe it. She loved him back. This genetically engineered, revved up, goddess loved him. He was amazed.

"But, I gotta say... forget what I said before. If you don't race me to your bedroom right now, I'll drag you there myself."

"Believe me Max, that won't be necessary," with that, Logan took her hand and led her down the hall to his bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Author's notes: I'll be the first to admit I know nothing about spinal cord injuries, so in my little world, Logan doesn't have any problems in the lovin' department because of his injury. I hope I do this justice, because in my head this is a beautiful scene. I just hope it comes across on paper. Oh, and one last thing, don't worry, in my world there are only happy endings. It will all work out. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He led her into the bedroom and over to his bed. He gently lifted her and set her on the bed, "sit right there. Don't move a muscle." Max smiled softly. She knew Logan, knew what he was going to do and loved him even more for it. As much as he wanted to make love to her, he still wanted it to be romantic. In moments, he had lit several candles all around his room, bathing everything in a soft glow.<p>

He walked back over to her and she stood. Capturing her face in his hands he said, "I love you Max Guevera. I love you more than you can possibly imagine. You are my dark angel."

Her eyes shone with unshed tears, "Logan," she breathed. Then he was kissing her, so tenderly, as if he thought she would break. She slipped her arms around his neck, loving the feel of him against her. They kissed like that for long moments, gentle caresses, feather-light touches. His hands roamed lightly over her back sending shivers down her spine. But soon, two years of pent up passion and unspoken love was ignited.

As Logan's kisses became more urgent, so did Max's. When he began to move his tongue across her lips seeking entrance, she gladly opened to him. Max was quickly drowning in the taste of him, she couldn't get enough. As their tongues dueled, she ran her hands down his back and slipped them underneath the edge of his shirt. She had to feel his skin under her hands, she ached to touch him. She began sliding her hands up, taking Logan's shirt with them. She pulled back so she could slip his shirt over his head, and then let her eyes roam over his well-toned upper body. "You really need to wear tighter shirts, I had no idea this was under there," she said teasingly, as her hands stroked over his well muscled chest. "Well now that you've given me a reason too, maybe I will," he replied.

She leaned in and began placing light kisses along his collarbone then slowly started down his chest. As she licked across a nipple, he shuddered, "liked that, did ya?"

"God, Max, you have no idea what you're doing to me." At that, she leaned against him and felt his hardness press against her belly. "I think I have some idea."

"Oh yeah? Turnabout's fair play," and he started kissing down her neck. At the same time, his right hand came to her breast and began gently stroking. Max sucked in a sharp breath, and Logan chuckled, "told ya so." Max's head fell back as Logan continued his sweet torture by bringing his other hand up to toy with her other breast. After a moment he pulled away, and Max looked at him in confusion. "I think you've got too many clothes on. I want to see your beautiful body," he told her.

As he said that, he slowly pulled her top off and tossed it to the floor, forgotten. Then, ever so slowly, he slid his hands around to her back, unfastened her bra, and tossed that aside as well. "You are exquisite," he breathed, as he looked at her. Then he kissed her so passionately it nearly took her breath away. And then he was moving down - down her throat, down her shoulder, down to her breasts.

As he took one hardened nipple into his mouth and began licking and sucking, Max thought she just might be dying. She'd never felt anything so incredible, so real. She fisted her hands in Logan's hair holding him to her, she never wanted this to stop, it felt too good. Logan slid his hands down to the waistband of her pants and unfastened them. As he slid them past her hips and down her legs, she stepped out of them. Then he gently lifted her onto the bed again.

"Now, I think it's you that has too many clothes on," Max said seductively, and she reached for his pants. As they fell to the floor, they both noticed he had the exoskeleton on. They had been so wrapped up in each other, neither had remembered he was wearing it. Max looked up at him and simply asked, "exoskeleton on or off?"

Logan smiled and stroked her cheek, "only you could make that sound sexy. But, I think we'll leave the machinery out, this first time. I _would_ be able to move my legs if I kept it on, but I want tonight to be about you and me. Nothing else. Is that okay with you?"

"That is more than okay with me," Max replied pulling him to her. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. As she leaned back she said, "why don't you sit on the bed and I'll help you out of it." Logan sat on the edge of the bed, and with Max helping, he was out of it in minutes. He scooted himself back to lean against the pillows. "Come here, angel."

Max moved to straddle his hips, then looked deep into Logan's eyes. "I love you Logan, not just for the next few hours, but forever. Whatever else happens to us… when the virus is back, the other transgens, Eyes Only business… please remember this moment and that I love you. I need you to remember that."

Logan took her face in his hands and pulled her to him. "I'll never forget, Max, as long as you remember how much I love you." He sealed his promise with a long kiss. His hands started roaming over her body again. He just couldn't get enough of his angel.

Max slowly started kissing down his neck, and then moved down to his chest. Again, she licked and sucked at his nipples all the while her hands were moving lower. When her hand came to the edge of his boxers she looked up at him, the corner of her mouth tilting up in a half smile, "oops, forgot to take these off. I think I'd better fix that." She quickly pulled them off and tossed them to the floor with the rest of their clothes. "Much better," she said then slid her hand down. As she grasped him in her hand, Logan's eyes rolled back in his head, "oh, Max."

She slowly began stroking him, loving the feel of him in her hand. But, all too soon, Logan groaned, "God, Max. As good as that feels, you'd better stop before this ends before either of us wants it to."

"But, what if I don't wanna," she asked coyly. In answer, Logan proceeded to flip her underneath him. "Then I'll have to make you," he said as his hand began moving lower, and lower. He pulled her panties off and threw them on the floor. Then, before Max even knew what he meant to do, he slipped two fingers into her. She gasped and arched up, almost completely off the bed and Logan chuckled. He whispered in her ear, "see, I told you I could make you."

As his fingers continued moving in her, he leaned down and took a swollen nipple into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it. That was nearly Max's undoing. She couldn't take anymore. She wanted him... now. They had already waited too long. "Logan, please. Make love to me. I want to feel you inside me. Now."

That was all Logan needed to hear. As he slid into her, they both moaned loudly. It was like they were always meant to be this way. Always meant to be together. He began moving slowly in her and Max arched up to meet him. He leaned down and kissed her, his tongue mimicking his other movements. Max felt taught as a bowstring, then she snapped, screaming Logan's name. Logan followed her quickly, moaning her name into her neck.

They laid together like that, still connected, for long minutes. Then, afraid his weight was crushing her, Logan rolled to his side. When he looked at Max, she was crying. He felt a moment of panic. "Max, baby, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

She reached up to stroke his cheek, "oh no, Logan. It's just... I've never...it's never been like that before. I've never been with somebody I love and it just feels so... real. I don't know, I'm not explaining it very well, I'm just..."

"Overwhelmed," he finished for her. He hugged her tightly to him, stroking her hair, "it's okay Max. It's supposed to be a powerful feeling. Love is a powerful emotion. But, I'm right here, and I love you."

She snuggled deeper into his embrace and actually fell asleep. Logan couldn't sleep, though. He couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful angel lying in his bed next to him. He wanted this memory, these feelings, burned into his brain forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how did I do? I have NEVER written anything like this. I hope I did them justice. I hope you all enjoyed it, and please review either here or email me at . Thanks.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Author's Note: This chapter is a little added fun for all of you that enjoyed the last one so much. I hope you enjoy the rest of this, there will probably be a couple more chapters, we'll see how things progress. **

* * *

><p>Max awoke with a start. She was still wrapped in Logan's arms, and she panicked, a thousand thoughts screaming through her brain at once. 'Oh God, I fell asleep! How long was I asleep? Is our time up? Did I hurt Logan?'<p>

She sat bolt upright, startling Logan, "Max, what's wrong?"

She jumped out of the bed and was searching him for any signs of the virus and also looking for the clock, "how long was I out? Why didn't you wake me up? We should've set an alarm or something!"

"Max, honey, calm down," Logan tried to get her attention, but, she was too frantic. He scooted over to the edge of the bed and grasped her shoulders, trying to get her to focus on him. "Max, I'm fine. Look at me." She stilled and searched his face, but saw only startling blue eyes and a loving smile. "You only drifted off for a few minutes, everything's fine. Calm down, it's okay. I would've woke you up before anything happened."

She slowly sat back down on the edge of the bed, trying to slow her still racing heart. He took her in his arms and held her close, stroking her hair, as she clung to him. "God, Logan, I'd die if anything happened and I lost you. Especially if I was the reason why."

"I know, baby. But, everything's okay." He felt her smile against his neck, "what?"

In a very soft voice she said, "I like it when you call me 'baby.'"

"So do I. Hey, I don't know about you, but, I could use something to drink. I'll be right back, do you want anything," he asked as he slipped his boxers back on and transferred to his chair.

"Just you," she told him with that sexy half smile that he loved so much. Then she climbed off the bed and grabbed a t-shirt he'd had lying on a chair and slipped it over her head.

"I did say I'd be right back, Max."

"I know, but, we've spent so much time being apart, I don't want to be away from you anymore than I have too. Especially tonight," she said and leaned down to kiss him softly.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. I'll take any excuse to see you in one of my shirts," they both smiled at that. As he wheeled out to the kitchen, Max was right behind him. He headed for the refrigerator and she hopped up onto the island. "You sure you don't want anything to drink," he said as he turned around with a bottle of water. But, as soon as he saw Max, his mouth instantly went dry again. She looked like the sexiest angel he'd ever seen. Her hair was thoroughly disheveled, her skin still had a glow about it, and the way she was looking at him - like she wanted to eat him alive - was making him have serious doubts about the whole getting-out-of-bed thing.

"What's the matter Logan," she asked with a tone of complete innocence.

"Um," he gulped for air and swallowed almost audibly, "nothing. I... uh... are you sure... I mean... oh to hell with it," he finally said and wheeled over to her faster than she had thought possible. He started kissing her right knee and slowly began working his way up her inner thigh. Max couldn't believe what Logan was doing to her, how he could make her feel. She moaned loudly and clutched the edge of the counter as Logan moved to her other leg and continued his delicious torment. Just when Max thought she couldn't take anymore, he lifted the hem of her shirt and pulled her closer to him. Then he proceeded to kiss the most sensitive part of her. Max gasped and her head fell back as Logan licked at her. She was so close to the brink, that when he slid his tongue into her, she climaxed immediately, screaming Logan's name.

As she came back to earth, he had his arms wrapped around her, hugging her to him, his head resting against her flat stomach. She looked down at him and simply said, "wow."

He looked up at her with a mischievous glint in his eye, "do you mean to tell me I actually made Max Guevara, genetically engineered superwoman, almost speechless?"

Getting her senses back, she replied, "yeah, but, remember what you said before? Turnabout's fair play." And with that she slipped off of the counter right down onto his lap. With an almost evil look, she slowly rolled her hips against him, and Logan groaned. She leaned in and kissed him deeply, all the while never stopping the movement of her hips. As she began kissing and licking her way down his chest, she slipped off of his lap to kneel on the floor before him. "M... Ma... Max," he finally choked out, as she was removing his boxers, "what are you doing?"

"Getting even," she said huskily as she lowered her head to his straining erection. She teased him slowly. First licking at him, like he had done to her. Along the underside of his penis, to the head, then swirling her tongue around it. If he could have, Logan thought he would have jumped out of the chair. Instead he just moaned Max's name over and over. When Logan thought he was just about to die from her exquisite form of torture, she lowered her mouth, taking him in completely. As she sucked him, Logan fought not to climax, he didn't want this sweet agony to end yet. He finally lifted her head from him and when she looked up at him, he said, "I want to be inside you. Bed. Now."

Max raised an eyebrow and smiled, "uh uh. I want you right here." Logan looked a little puzzled. "You wouldn't believe the fantasies I've had about you, me, and this wheelchair. That was just one of them. This is another," she told him and then straddled him and lowered herself onto him. They both gasped, and as Max began to move Logan groaned, "oh God." He quickly lifted her shirt up over her head, and his lips went right to her breast. He took a swollen nipple in his mouth and began rolling his tongue around it as his hand massaged her other breast. This only caused Max to quicken her movements and Logan grasped her hips to pull her to him. Max cried out as he pushed even deeper into her, and Logan climaxed almost immediately after her.

Max was slumped over him, completely limp, and Logan was actually thankful that he was in a wheelchair, his legs would certainly have been no good to him now. As their heartbeats returned to normal, he stroked her back and she just hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"So, how many more of these fantasies do you have? I don't know if I'll survive them," he chuckled. Max leaned back to look at him and just said, "wouldn't you like to know?" She leaned in and kissed him tenderly, "you are amazing. Do you know that Logan Cale? I love you so much."

"And I love you, baby. Listen, I really hate to bring this up, but, how much time do we have left?"

Max looked over at the clock, "not quite six hours," she sighed.

"What do you want to do with the time we have left?"

"You're probably not going to believe this, but, do you know what I really want to do?"

"What," he asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Curl up in you arms and sleep with you. We'll have to set the alarm, though. Even though I don't usually sleep much, after our, uh... workout tonight, I probably will."

"Your every wish is my command," Logan said, and wheeled them back into his bedroom.

"Ooh, I'll have to remember you said that," she replied with a laugh.

"I was afraid you probably would." As Logan transferred back into the bed, Max set the alarm clock on his nightstand for an hour before there time would be up. She didn't want to have to jump out of bed at the last minute and end this magical night being afraid again. As she laid down, Logan snuggled up tight behind her, spoon fashion. He pulled her to him close and whispered in her ear, "I love you, my angel."

"I love you, too." And they both drifted off, knowing that this would end soon, but being extraordinarily grateful for this little time they did have.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, please read and review. Thanks. :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Author's Note: Well, this is the big talk, I hope it works. Again, trust me, it will have a happy ending.**

* * *

><p>Max didn't sleep long, only a few hours. She woke up long before the alarm was set to go off. She just laid there looking at Logan, her Logan. 'God, I can't believe we finally got here. I finally told him how much I love him. I still can't believe it.'<p>

As she lay there, her thoughts began to take a darker turn. 'What are we going to do in the morning? Where do we go from here? Can we really have a relationship if we can't even touch?'

As if somehow he knew that she needed him, Logan woke up. He looked up to see beautiful brown eyes, that were trying to hide pain and confusion. "Hey you. Penny for your thoughts."

Max pasted on what she thought was a convincing smile and said, "I was just thinking how cute you are when your sleeping."

But, Logan knew better. He leaned up and kissed her lightly, "nice try, but, I can tell something's bothering you. Is it what's going to happen when the virus is back?"

"How'd ya guess?" She lowered her eyes, unable to meet his. "I'm scared, Logan. What's gonna happen tomorrow? How can we have any kind of real relationship if we can't touch or hug or kiss or anything?"

He tilted her chin up so she would look at him. "Max, love and relationships are about so much more than those things. They're about emotions and feelings and trust and so many other things. We _can_ make this work if we want it to, Max. It's up to us, no one else."

"I want to believe you Logan, it's just that... I mean, you know I've never been in a serious relationship before. I don't know how to do this in a 'normal' situation, let alone in one as screwed up as ours. How do we do this?"

Logan reached up and stroked her cheek, "Max, baby, believe me, I don't have all the answers. We're going to have to figure this out as we go. But, I know we can do this. I love you too much to not make this work." He leaned in an kissed her gently.

"I love you too Logan, but, I'm still scared."

"It's okay to be scared. I just don't want you to run again."

Max took his face in her hands, looked him in the eye and said, "Logan, I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. No matter how scared I get."

Logan pulled her into his arms and held her for a few moments, before Max's stomach rumbled loudly. "Sounds like I need to whip up one of my culinary miracles. Think you're up for that?"

"Are you kidding? Always." Logan grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, while Max put her clothes back on. Then they headed to the kitchen.

Again, Max hopped up to her usual spot on the island, and Logan headed for the cupboards. "So, what will it be madam? Your wish is my command."

"Hmm. Anything I want?"

"Most definitely."

"How about... pancakes."

"Not a problem." Logan began to get the ingredients out to make blueberry pancakes, when Max stunned him yet again.

"Can I help you make them," she asked him, sounding rather like a child, uncertain and tentative.

Logan's head shot up and he looked at her in complete bewilderment. "_You_ want to help me make breakfast?" He just couldn't believe it. Usually, Max's help consisted of her sitting on the island "supervising" or maybe stirring something. After the last disaster, she'd never tried to cook again, not even with him helping her.

"Well, you don't need to sound so shocked," she snapped, a little hurt. "I just thought it would be nice to do it together." She hopped off the counter and started to head into the living room, but, Logan wheeled in front of her stopping her in her tracks. He took her hands in his, kissing the palm of each one.

"I'm sorry, honey. It's just that usually you stay as far away from the stove as you can get," he said with a chuckle. "I would love it if you helped me." Then he pulled her down for a quick kiss.

"You sure? I don't have to," though she _really_ wanted to. She wanted to share in that part of Logan that was so important to him, that he enjoyed so much. She wanted to feel as close to him as she could, for as long as she could.

He smiled up at her and tugged her hand, "come on." They worked together and soon had a large stack of pancakes. Max set the table while Logan gathered everything else together and brought the food over to the table. At the first bite, Max closed her eyes and emitted a purr-like sound, "God Logan, even with me helping, you're still da bomb when it comes to cooking. These are amazing."

He just looked at her and smiled, then reached across the table and held her hand, "I'm glad you like them, but, you're what's amazing." Then he placed a gentle kiss on her hand. They finished their breakfast in a comfortable silence, each thinking about what would be happening soon. As they cleared the dishes, Max looked at the clock, "just over a half an hour," she stated, her voice wavering only slightly.

Logan came up next to her and took her hand, "let's go into the living room." Together they walked into the living room. Logan transferred to the couch and Max curled up right next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder, and they sat that way for a long time, arms wrapped around each other just being in the moment. Logan picked up Max's pager. "Time's almost up," he said sadly.

"Yeah."

Logan took her face in his hands once again and kissed her tenderly, and then Max's pager beeped. When he pulled away from her there were tears streaming down her cheeks. "Max, baby, please don't cry. It will be okay. Just remember... I love you, always."

Logan transferred back into his chair and followed her to the door. She turned around to look at him and just said, "I love you, Logan." Then she turned and walked out the door. When she got into the elevator, she felt as if her legs gave out and she just sunk down to the floor, crying.

Logan sat staring at the door, a single tear rolled down his cheek, "we _will_ beat this Max."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how'd I do? Did this make sense, did it work? I really tried to stay true to the characters, although I was going for more of a Season 1 Max. I hope you all like it. Should be one more chapter... and don't worry, I promise shippery happiness! :D Please review. Thanks.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>Max's heart stopped beating. "Are you absolutely sure?" She was sitting in the lab geek's office and he was looking at her latest blood sample under a microscope. She had gone back to have him check and see that the virus had indeed come back, but, she certainly wasn't expecting what he had just told her.<p>

"Yeah, I'm positive," he said. He stood up and saw the shaken look on her face. "You're not gonna cry, are you?"

'God, I wish he'd quit asking me that,' she thought, but, this time she just might. The tears had already started welling up in her eyes. 'Oh my God, Logan... I have to find him. Now!' She looked at the lab geek again, "you're absolutely 100% positive?"

"Yeah, I told you I was."

"How could you have been _so_ wrong?"

"Look I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to give you wrong information. It was an honest mistake."

She grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. "Yeah? Well, that 'honest mistake' seriously affects my life... and someone else's. So forgive me if I'm a little pissed." With that she dropped him.

Max flew out of the room. She had to get to Logan. She had to let him know. She just hoped she could find him, hoped that...

She raced through the Seattle streets as fast as her Ninja would go. Her heart was racing just as fast. 'God, Logan, please be there,' she thought anxiously. As she zoomed into the parking garage she noted that his Aztek was parked in its usual spot. She hoped that was a good sign.

She blurred up the steps, unable to wait for the elevator. She didn't even knock on Logan's door, and fortunately it was unlocked because instead of picking it, she probably would have just broken it down in her haste.

"Logan? Logan where are you," she yelled frantically. "Logan?"

"I'm right...," she cut him off as he came around the corner and launched herself at him, knocking him to the floor and planted a desperate kiss on his mouth.

"Max, what are you doing," Logan asked in a panic.

As Max sat up, the words came out in a rush. "He was wrong, the virus is gone, for good, he's sure. See, you're fine."

Actually, now that she mentioned it, he did feel fine. He looked at his hands and arms and there were no welts or redness. He looked up at Max, who was still sitting on him, "I can't believe it. It's really gone? For _good_?"

"Yeah. He said he was positive. He thought that the cells were eating through the protein coating, but they stopped. Apparently the antigen was able to mutate itself to attack the virus. Whatever, anyway, the important thing is... the virus is _gone_!"

With the biggest smile on his face that Max had ever seen, Logan pulled her down to him and kissed her. Then looked into her eyes and said, "can I say I told you so?"

"Just this one time," she replied, smiling as big as Logan was.

"I told you we'd beat this."

"Sometimes I really like it when you're right."

Logan chuckled at that and sat up. "Well, what should we do now?"

"I can think of several things, but, how 'bout we start with this," she leaned down and began kissing and lightly biting his neck. "And then maybe a little of this," she moved up to his ear and whorled her tongue around and in it. Logan shivered at that. "Then I thought we could do this," she kissed him hard, dipping her tongue into his mouth to tease him. "And maybe we could finish with some of this," she slid her hand down to the front of his pants where his growing arousal had become very evident. "How does that sound," she asked in a tone of complete and total innocence.

He flipped her over and growled, "you, Max Guevara, are a tease." As he ran a hand over her breasts, it was her turn to shiver, and he chuckled. Then he stood up, pulling her up with him, and walked over to the sofa. "Sit right here for a minute."

"Uh, Logan, did you not get the point of what I was just doing?"

With a laugh, he said, "yes, Max, I did. And remember how we fulfilled a couple of your fantasies last night?"

Her eyebrows went up, "yeah."

"Well, I have a few of my own. Stay here." He started towards his room, then turned back to her, "and _no_ peeking!"

Again, feigning complete innocence, "Logan, I would never _dream_ of peeking."

"Yeah, right," then he turned and headed back to his bedroom.

The suspense was killing Max. She had absolutely no idea what a Logan Cale fantasy could entail. She knew Logan was pretty straight-laced, what could he possibly come up with? She found out only moments later. Logan came back out into the living room and stood in front of her. He held out his hand to her, "care to join me?"

"That depends. Where are we going and am I gonna have fun?"

"You'll see, and I guarantee it," he replied and leaned in to kiss her. He pulled away all too quickly for Max, but, he took her hand and led her to his room. Once in his bedroom, he put a hand over her eyes.

"Logan, what are you doing?"

"You'll see." They took a few more steps and suddenly she felt warmth, could smell candles, and hear soft music. She was surprised that her genetically engineered senses hadn't picked these things out sooner, but chalked it up to being with Logan. He always sent her senses reeling.

As Logan slowly lowered his hand and Max opened her eyes, what she saw took her breath away. They were in his bathroom, and there were dozens of candles glowing, the bathtub was filled to the rim with bubbles, and there were even flower petals on the floor. She couldn't believe it. She turned to him then and asked, almost incredulously, "this is your fantasy?"

"Are you kidding? Having the most gorgeous woman in the world take a bubble bath with me? Who wouldn't have that fantasy," he answered and chuckled a little.

She turned back around and said, almost in a whisper, "I can't believe you did this for _me_."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "baby, I'd do anything for you." Then he kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "would you care to join me?"

As she turned back to him, "absolutely," then she kissed him. She kissed him so feverishly, like they may still run out of time, that Logan pulled back.

"Max, it's okay, relax. The virus is gone, we have all the time we want," and began kissing her tenderly, gently. He kissed across her lips, along her jaw, then down her neck. Max sighed softly and shivered as Logan ever so slowly slid his hands under the edge of her top and then up, taking it off. He then reached behind her and unfastened her bra. He slowly ran his hands over breasts. He just couldn't get over how beautiful she was, and she was his.

Now it was Max's turn. As she slowly kissed and licked her way down Logan's neck, she began to unbutton his shirt painfully slowly. With each button she undid, she placed a wet kiss there. She did that all the way down his chest, and it was driving him crazy. When she'd finally unfastened the last button she slid her hands inside his shirt and then down his arms. As it fell to the floor behind him, he grabbed her in his arms and kissed her breathless. Both of their movements were becoming more frantic. He planted searing kisses along her neck and down her chest. He quickly removed her jeans and panties and she was standing in front of him completely naked. No matter how desperately he wanted her, the sight of her bare form always made him pause a moment to simply look at her... she always took his breath away.

"Hey, one of us is a little overdressed for this party," Max teased, snapping him out of his thoughts. She unfastened his pants and they fell to the floor. "Don't suppose that thing's waterproof," she asked, glancing at the exoskeleton.

"Afraid not," he said with a grin.

"Then we better get you out of it." As Logan sat on the edge of the tub, the two of them made quick work of removing the exoskeleton, and in moments he was as naked as she. He carefully lowered himself into the tub, and Max followed immediately. As Logan leaned back against the tub, Max straddled him. He wrapped his arms around her and began stroking her back, making her shiver. She leaned in and kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth to war with his. 'God, I love the taste of him,' she thought.

When breathing became vital for Logan, he pulled back and began placing licking kisses down her neck to her breasts. As he began licking and sucking first on one, then the other, Max's head fell back and she moaned his name. She began slowly circling her hips, driving Logan crazy. When she leaned forward and began licking her way down his chest, he couldn't take anymore. "Max, please," he breathed in her ear. She slowly lowered herself onto him and gasped at the contact. As she began moving on him, Logan groaned and reached between them to massage the spot he knew would send her over the edge. Within minutes she climaxed, coaxing Logan to his as well.

As they sat there holding onto one another, the water beginning to cool around them, their heartbeats returning to normal, Max whispered softly, "I can't believe we're finally here. We're finally, _really,_ together."

Logan stroked her back and smiled into her hair, "I know. We finally beat it. I love you, baby."

Max leaned back and looked at him, "and I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
